Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 16 (Different kinds of water)
Different kinds of water is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN watches how the water fits in different containers. *CHARLI hears the sound of water as she pours it from a jug to a glass. *NATHAN learns about ice and he dresses up as an iceberg. *CHARLI pretends to be a snowman and then she melts down. *TIM makes a surprise song of water flutes for his friends. *CHARLI does exercise standing high, middle and low. *KELLIE and Chats make signs for Chats' pool rules. *CHARLI pretends to be a ducking down duck. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about three penguins (Kellie, Nathan and Tim) that meet a scientist (Kathleen) who looks for the extra special all-white penguin, and they roll in snow to become all-white. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E16.png Charli_S5_E16_1.png Nathan_S5_E16.png Charli_S5_E16_2.png Tim_S5_E16.png Charli_S5_E16_3.png Kellie_S5_E16.png Charli_S5_E16_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E16.png Trivia *The Arctic is a polar region located at the northernmost part of Earth. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Pour the water, pour it carefully, watch it flow and change the shape Pour the water, pour it carefully, now what shape will the water be? Pour the water, pour it carefully, now watch it flow and change the shape Pour the water, pour it carefully, now what shape will the water be? ;Body move #01 Pour the water, pour it carefully, listen to it flow and make some sounds Pour the water, pour it carefully, now what sound will the water be? ;Shapes in space We're frozen solid, we're cold as ice We can drift and float, we're cool and nice There's more below the surface, you see Ice cube, ice block, iceberg, let's freeze There's only one thing that ... It's being left out in the sun. We're frozen solid, we're cold as ice We can drift and float, we're cool and nice There's more below the surface, you see Ice cubes, ice block, iceberg, let's freeze There's only one thing that ... It's being left out in the sun. ;Body move #02 I'm a soft snowy snowman with a snowy round tummy A carrot for a nose, so it doesn't get runny I'm a snowy white snowman with arms from the trees Some glasses for eyes and a warm woolly scarf To keep out the breeze So I won't sneeze. I'm a soft snowy snowman with a snowy round tummy My body is melting 'cause it's really quite sunny I'm a melting white snowman right down to the ground A big mushy puddle dripping and dropping All around I'm melting down. ;Making music Playing on the water flute, hear the bottles hoot and toot A little water toot is low, a lot will toot up high like so Water music, water music, playing on the water flute Hear the bottles hoot and toot. Playing on the water flute, hear the bottles hoot and toot A little water toot is low, a lot will toot up high like so Water music, water music, playing on the water flute Hear the bottles hoot and toot. ;Body move #03 High, middle, low, not fast, just slow High, middle, low, it's the way to go. High, middle, low, just fast, not slow High, middle, low, it's the way to go. High, middle, low, really fast, not slow High, middle, low, it's the way to go. ;Word play I bet, I bet I'm gonna get wet The wether I get, the better I bet The wet I bet, I bet we'll get The better the wet we'll be. I bet, I bet I'm gonna get wet And wether I get the better I bet The wet I bet, I bet we'll get The better the wet we'll be. I bet, I bet... ;Body move #04 Ducky duck, is a ducky duck He likes to duck, what about you? Get your flapping wings out and your wobbling walk ... your floppy feather, now quack, quack talk And duck, duck with ducky duck. Ducky duck, is a ducky duck He likes to duck, what about you? Get your flapping wings out and your wobbling walk ... your floppy feather, now quack, quack talk And duck, duck with ducky duck. ;Sharing stories Feel all cold, ..., lots of ice and lots of snow Feel the wind, feel it blow from your head down to your toes. Look how white we can be, everywhere that you can see Lots of ice and lots of snow freezing everywhere we go. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about glasses of liquid Category:Ep about pouring Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about ice Category:Ep about icebergs Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about melting Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about pools Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about Arctic Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about finding